Walk In Silence
by C.R Ashton
Summary: Catherine is asked to do Grissom a favor. Keeping tabs on Sara on her domestic violence related case with an apparent twist. CS slash pairing. Turn back if slash fics are not your cup of tea! You have been warned...previously 'Untitled'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled

Author's notes: First CSI fanfic...feedbacks and critiques welcome, as long as you're nice. C/S pairing. Femme Slash...turn back if you're not into it!

Chapter 1

It was not a bad day, as a matter of fact, the day turned out alright. The case wrapped up earlier than she thought; who would've known the vic have plotted his own kidnapping which eventually turned into a suicide. She took a long deep breath, glanced at the clock on the wall. _4pm already? I need to finish up this paper work and get things done with._ She noticed shadows passing by her office, Nick and Warrick were just getting ready to leave. Splendid team effort, the fact that Greg was also assigned to this case for some odd reason, gave them the extra pair of hands that they needed. He was dying for some experience and she needed the help. Perfect. Her mobile rang minutes later, it was from Grissom. Picking the object with a swift move, she practically sighed into the receiver.

"Willows…"

"Catherine…nice work on the Polloch case."

"Why thank you, Grissom. Couldn't have finished it early without Greg's help." She could sense a satisfied smirk on the other end.

"On the contrary, thanks for taking him in. Sara and Sophia were wrapping their current case and I have a hearing to attend. I thought Greg could learn something from your team."

"Well, glad to be of service. How was court?"

"We're having recess now. Will be back in session soon so I'm going to make this quick…" She sensed something amiss. _I knew he'd throw something in._

"Oh yeah…what might that be?"

"I need you to supervise Sara on her next case. Actually, I need you look out for her." She nearly choked.

"What…why? Can't Sophia or Greg help her out? You know how she feels about authority…"

"I know…I have little choice really. Ecklie wants Sophia on a double homicide; I'm assigning Greg as well so he can get some of Sophia's expertise. So that leaves the next remaining case to Sara. The case is domestic violence related."

"Are you out of your mind? You should know better than to give Sara this case…"

"I know. That's why I need you. This case is not what it seems, I really, really need you to help me out on this one." Silence. Dead silence for a full minute. She contemplates her answer, knowing well that no matter how she reasons with Grissom she will have to eventually do as he asks.

"Please…"

"Alright, just this once…she still hasn't apologized from the last case we were on together. I will keep a tab on her and keep it low, just for your sake. You owe me big time…got that, Gil?"

"Yes…yes, of course. Look I gotta go…court is back in session."

The abrupt end to the call was typical of Grissom. Not a single word of gratitude. It was not uncommon; he is after all a man with little emotions. Much to her surprise that Sara would be interested in Grissom, she could see a connection; but it was no more than just a master and his protégé. A sudden knock on her door brought her back into her office. It was Sara. The look on her face was a classic. Eyes focused, frown ever-present; as if putting on war mask before what would be a gruesome battle._ If looks can kill_.

"Come in…" Sara steps in, the tension immediately shot up the roof. Her steps were light and quick-paced; rushing for something she has no intention of backing down on.

"Catherine, about this case…no offense but I seriously doubt that I need your supervision on this one. Plus, I think Grissom is just doing this to piss us both off, so why don't we just leave it at that?"

Catherine sat at her desk dumbstruck. She heard what Sara was trying to say; as much as her brain agrees with it, her sense of responsibility kicks back in.

"Look Sara, I know you don't need my help on this. You are a great CSI but I have some responsibilities to fulfill and as much as I agree with you, I just can't leave it hanging." Sara glared at her. She knew what was going on inside this brunette's mind.

"I appreciate it…but"

"No buts, Sara. Grissom called me in on this as a favor. I know I don't have to do this but I will for Grissom's sake…and yours."

"Well, I don't need it…"

"I know you don't! Look, Sidle… I'm going to make this real easy for you. You go and do whatever you have to do, in order to build this case up…but you will only interrogate suspects and witnesses with me in the room. Do I make myself clear?" Sara stopped herself from saying something. Her mind reacts as if to digest what she just heard. She thinks, reasons with invisible beings in her mind. She complies.

"Crystal."

Without another exchange of words, she steps away from the desk; leaving the room and Catherine in a cold manner. She made her way through the corridors without looking back into Catherine's office. Catherine hears a distant bang down the corridor, near the locker room. She falls back on her chair, cursing herself for taking this up. _Does Grissom owe me big time or what?!_ She knew it was not going to be easy. Sara, being the loner that she is, would rather suffer the workload than to ask for her advice let alone help. She glanced back at the clock. Twenty minutes past 4pm. _Dear lord, that happened in a flash!_ Nothing is ever without drama or excitement, this time she got both. The drama of handling the case with a loose cannon. Plus the excitement of actually getting evil glares and cold shoulders from Sara._ Oh goody, aren't I in for a treat? _Her mobile rings yet again. _Oh the bearer of good news…_ Her thoughts got the better of her. The initials 'Sidle' kept flashing itself on her display panel. She picked it up; half expecting a loud and uncontrolled outburst at the other end.

"Willows…"

"Are we leaving yet or do I have to roll out the red carpet?"

"Meet you at the coroner's office. I still need to hand in the paperwork for my previous case." She hears a loud sigh on the other end. Silence for another full minute.

"I did say that you have this case to yourself. I supervise; you have the freedom to do as you please. I can't be Grissom, but I can give you what you need. Your independence."

"Fine.Whatever…" Another abrupt end to her mobile. She was one call away from being insane. Catherine glares at the file in front of her. This day was not as well as she had hoped it would be.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Catherine rushed through the hallways. Slipping on her white coat at the same time, she finally reached the Coroner's office. Sara and Albert were already inside; little talking was a good sign. She pushed through the door; attracting eyes from both parties already in the room.

"Catherine…I didn't know you were on this too."

"Uh..yeah. I'm doing him a favor." She searched for an expression from Sara's face; half expecting her to stand up and bite her. She received none. She moved towards the table, next to Sara. Her eyes were drawn to the victim who turned out to be an Asian male.

"So what's up with our vic? Wait, I thought this was case was about domestic violence."

"Well, it comes in all forms I suppose."

Albert begins debriefing the pair about the victim's condition. As much as Catherine was paying some attention to him, she cannot help but drift her thoughts elsewhere. The images of being home with Lindsey, taking a nice bath with that book she has yet to finish. Drinking some bubbly before putting Lindsey to bed and finally collapsing on her own.

"So cause of death; strangulation. Time of death; I'd say 8 to 12 hours." Catherine's thoughts return back into the small room.

"So that means our vic died sometime last night between 6pm till 12am." Sara gets a nod from the doctor before she pops another flash at the victim.

"The bruises on him seem severe…" Catherine runs a hand through the victim's chest. "Plus for a man with such physique, it's hard to imagine what he gone through…"

"True. The victim most probably suffered what I would consider a rather violent assault."

"The marks on his neck indicate that the killer had rather large hands. I doubt his wife had hands that size." Catherine edged closer to the victim's neck.

"Well, according to early police reports…he is not married per se. He was living with his life partner." Her eyes diverted itself to the old coroner. He stared straight down at his chart.

"You mean the vic is gay?"

"Well, yes. Does that surprise you, Catherine? Sara seems to be taking it much better than you do." Her mouth opened, something caught her tongue.

"I wasn't at the scene. I sent Sara to process the place."

"I see…must be nice to put your legs up in for once." Catherine glared at the doctor. Sara smirked. She tried to swallow a small laugh, it turned into one giant satisfied grin.

"I'd expect you to be a more hands-on type of supervisor, Catherine…more informed so to speak. You are supervising case, are you not?" She nods. Albert walks away from the table leaving her to her thoughts. No help from Sara here. She probably engraved that smirk onto her face.

"We're done…by the way." The old man says with his back turned.

Catherine's face felt hot. She lost count of how many shades of red it had morph into. She turns and walks towards the door. Albert barely even notices the change of shade; Sara continued taking shots of the victim's bruises. Catherine pushed the door and practically runs to the ladies. She did not need this, not now, not in front of Sara. She walks into the ladies, finding herself alone and down played yet again. _Give me a break! I really don't need this from anyone!_ She runs her face with cold water; the shade of red was still burning her face. Fuck the make-up, fuck it all. She looked into the mirror and realized that her years were practically edged onto her face. She feels defeated by the one thing she had no control of, time. Her reflection on the mirror portrayed nothing but disappointment and false confidence. Her failure in her marriage, with Lindsey and now with her job is slowly driving her to the point of breaking down. A tear threatened to make its way down her already wet face, a sob almost choked her.

Footsteps. She heard them getting closer. _Who could that be?_ She became very self-conscience all of a sudden, she grabbed some tissue and began wiping her face and tears. In comes the taller brunette known for her toughness, Sara looks at the now dejected Catherine. All Catherine could do was to stare into the sink with its tap running. Neither said a word to the other. Sara felt her heart grew heavy; as much as she sometimes hates to admit it, she does respect Catherine and at one point, admires the older CSI for her strength and devotion to her work. Sara takes a step towards the blonde, puts a hand on her shoulder. Catherine did not flinch, her eyes shut itself desperately preventing the tears from falling.

"Here…" The brunette offers her some tissue. No reply. Catherine swallowed a sob. Her tears could hold no more, they fall freely as she opens her eyes. They avoided looking at Sara, her hands took the offer. She wipes her face with it.

"Thanks…" A mere whisper so soft, Sara barely caught it.

"I'll meet you outside. Brass said the suspect is in custody, we should head down there now."

"Of course…sure thing." Sara turns and walks out of the ladies, leaving Catherine to gather her thoughts. Catherine looks into the mirror; quickly realizes her face needs some touch up.

Sara paces outside the toilet. Her then angry self has tuned down to a calmer one. The CSI could not stop herself doing things that clearly hurt and disrespect other people around her. She knows all to well that relationships were never her forte, it should not give her an excuse to be careless with other people's feelings. She had been too hard on Catherine; taking out her frustrations on her blonde superior was not going to make her a better CSI. _Guilt and shame comes hand in hand, I suppose._ Without warning, Catherine steps out from the ladies. Sara searched her eyes for signs of well-being ness. Her red puffy eyes told Sara more than needed although Catherine was unwilling to meet her gaze. She hates it when women cry, let alone having her as the source of such bitter tears.

"Let's go…" The blonde launched forward ahead of Sara. She could only keep up with Catherine's upward pace. Best to not question her just yet; they had a suspect waiting and they need to solve this case as a team. Sara decided she will compromise for a while; at least until Catherine feels less pressured.

* * *

Within minutes, they reached the interrogation room. Brass was in the corner with a taller Caucasian male. Dark hair with hazel eyes, the man had a lean and well built body. His hands were unusually large for a man his height, as Sara noticed.

Catherine walked into the room, introducing herself and Sara to the suspect. Nothing but strict professionalism at work, much to Sara's astonishment. It was not too long before the interrogation started itself. The details and events described by the suspect during time of the incident led Catherine to not only focus, but to put her undivided attention to digest all the suspect had to say. It all seemed script-like to Sara. It was as if Catherine and the suspect were rehearsing lines from a Shakespearean play. The exchange of questions, answers and arguments were well formed and well rehearsed. It was not until Catherine called out Sara's name did she realize she had been drifting.

"Sara! The autopsy pictures if you would please…" She took them out of the file and passed them over to Catherine. Brass could only sit and watch the entire show. Pictures after pictures of the victim were placed in front of the now overwhelmed suspect. His thoughts were shifting rapidly, his movements were becoming erratic.

"You murdered your partner by strangling him! If we match the epithelia's found on his neck to your DNA, we'll be closing this case soon enough!" Suspect breaks down. Pictures were too much, threat was something no one should ever be subjected to.

"It WASN'T ME! I didn't do it! I loved him!" He sobs like a child. It was not something common to see a man sob frantically in front of one let alone three law enforcers.

"I…I loved Nigel. He was my partner for 9 years. I would have left him ages ago if I hadn't loved him."

"Why's that?" Brass intervenes.

"He was cheating on me. He wouldn't admit it but I knew he was having an affair with his gym instructor." Everyone's eyeballs doubled in size. This interrogation was turning into a gay drama.

"Name?"

"I don't know." Another sob. Sara's head was spinning in circles. This case was so cliché; she could start pointing the finger at the real perpetrator.

"Look, Mr. Stein…we won't press charges yet and you do understand your rights to have a lawyer present during this session, don't you?"

"Yes, I do…but I don't need a lawyer if I haven't done anything!"

"Alright, we will need to swap you for DNAs. It'll help us rule you out as a suspect." Sara broke her silence as she takes out a swap from her kit.

"Right…plus it will be helpful if we could get a list of Nigel's family, friends and gym instructor." The suspect looks up at Brass. The glare was unmistakably threatening.

"Nigel's an orphan. I'm the only family he has."

"Open your mouth please, Mr Stein."

"This is suppose to rule me out?! I look guilty to you three anyway." He takes out a handkerchief, wipes his tears and sweat off.

"Whatever…" He mumbles minutes later. Sara quickly swaps the insides of his mouth and puts it away in her kit.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Stein. We'll be in touch…"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara was going through the list that she received from the victim's boyfriend. The bottom corner of the list was highlighted by the latter. Names of friends and gym instructor; some labeled with address and contact details, others only had their names written. She was running the list through the lab computer, no hits indicating most of the names were clean. Her eyes were straining themselves more than they should; she could use a beer. She glanced at the clock on the wall; ten minutes to 3am. Time was practically crawling. Mia came in with the DNA results hours ago. Not a match to the boyfriend, tox results indicate the victim had been subjected to high levels of alcohol as well. She looked around her, no one was in sight. It was rare to not see Greg around; he was usually more than willing to help out. Being paired with Sofia would be a priceless eye opener, dare she say, to Greg; she was thorough and precise. Greg must be having a smashing time. Sara smiled to herself at the thought of Greg being dumbstruck every time Sofia talks to herself. It was not long before her thoughts shifted over to Catherine. After the interrogation she had left without saying much. Sara spoke to Brass, he mentioned having run through the list first while he visits the good gym instructor; getting his accounts for the night of the incident.

Sara stood up from where she was sitting, gave her back a good stretch and reached out for her mobile. Nothing. Not uncommon, she did not even know why she would bother checking for missed calls or text in the first place. Her social life was near zero; breakfast with Greg does not really count. There was Hank, but she would rather not remember that chapter of her life. Then there was Grissom; also someone she would try not relate too much to; at least not any more. Flings. What flings? That word did not exist in her dictionary; not that she could recall. Sara was too serious for flings. Flirt, maybe. Needed more if not some practice in that department; nevertheless she would rather work through the bleeding case than to begin to flirt.

"Hey…need help?" Sara jumped a little. Her heart pounded twice as fast for a brief moment. She turned to see Mia standing near the door.

"Hey…Mia…erm, not really…no. What's up?" Words failed her.

"Nothing, it's just that I got some new hit on this DNA sample of yours."

"Right…we already know who and where he lives. I think Brass is working on bringing him down to the station soon."

"Yeah…I know that too. But do you also know that he had previous assault charges and even had a restraining order from his ex 3 years ago."

"I see…that good news for us, supports the theory that he did it." Smiling to herself; she knew this case was going to be a slam-dunk case. "Thanks for the info, Mia…"

"Anytime…hey Sara, quick question…" Sara looked up at the DNA analyst.

"I heard that this case was domestic violence related. How exactly is it classified as domestic violence?"

"Well…both the vic and the boyfriend lived together for 9 years. Technically, if either of them gets beaten up by the other…it still counts as domestic violence. Technically…" Redundant words, she thought to herself.

"Still…the state of Nevada does not even recognize the union."

"None of the states do. Doesn't mean the crime didn't happen…"

"Guess so…well, good luck."

"Thanks…By the way, is Catherine still in her office?" Not something she would normally have asked either.

"Well, she was here an hour ago. She was on her mobile, don't think she left the office but I could be wrong." She nodded a thank you and watched as Mia left the room. Seconds later her pager went off. Catherine wanted her in the office. Without much hesitation, she gathered all her findings and breathes in deep. Oddly enough, she felt a little vulnerable. Not knowing the cause of the sudden emotion, Sara could only force herself to focus on the facts and her own stands on this case. She stood up and proceeded to her superior's office.

Sara reached the door within seconds. As she raised her hand to knock the glass door, Catherine signaled through the glass that she could come in. She walked through the door, sat in front of Catherine's desk. They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"Sara…" The silence was eventually broken. Catherine was desperate for words to form. Sara knew better than to let the silence last any longer than it should.

"Here's the report of what I found out so far regarding this case…" Her hand placed the file on Catherine's desk; preparing herself for questions Catherine might ask.

"I'm sorry, Sara." Sara paused; feeling stunned.

"What?" The blonde looked into the younger CSI's eyes.

"Sara…" Short pause for a deep breath. "I want to apologize for my behaviour earlier." Another pause. Catherine's mouth felt dry.

"I should not have overreacted." She continued. Sara stopped herself from attempting to say something; stupid or not.

"I know we haven't exactly been in good terms lately…and personally, I feel responsible…"

"Catherine, stop." And she did. Sara continued without giving second thoughts of what she said.

"What happened between us was a big misunderstanding. I never thought I'd say this but…I should be the one apologizing." She felt exposed. It was not common to find herself apologizing willingly. Although she had sworn to not do what she just did, she knew it was the right thing to do. About the right time as well.

Catherine, on the other hand, could not find the appropriate words to continue this conversation. She had no intention to discuss the case with Sara, at least not at the current moment. _Silence is not necessarily golden, say something damn it! _She looked up to find the brunette staring back at her. The only thing she remembered was realizing how odd the moment had become.

"I should go." _No, you can't! _Sara slowly stood up.

"Sara, wait…" _You mustn't!_ Catherine immediately cursed herself repeatedly. Sara stopped her steps. She was looking for a response; Catherine was clearly struggling for words. Sigh. A full minute ticked away.

"I need to know…" _Aren't I an expert with hanging phrases? _Catherine paused to kick herself mentally.

"About…"

"I need to know that we're alright with all this; settled?" Sara's eyes searched the ones belonging to the older woman; looking for something she could not describe. Compromising was fast becoming a more reliable option compared to being too independent.

"Indeed. Squared." _Oh the relief!_ She lets out a loud breath. The air instantly cleared up; Catherine could now breathe easier than she did before. The surprising rush of adrenaline made her a wee bit dizzy.

"As for case procedure…"

"We'll do it the way we always do." Sara did not know whether she should be happy to hear the answer or not. All she could manage was a smile at Catherine's remark. It was genuine. The smile was genuine; the feeling of vulnerability had somehow vanished. She had become an equal; to someone she considers, a dedicated CSI.

Catherine could only smile back. Although it did not stretch from one ear to the other; it was enough to make her feel better. She was seeing something new about her dark haired colleague. Sara was never remembered for compromising or backing down, unless her fault was at play. She knew Sara meant what she said; the smile was unmistakably real. She could be wrong but for that moment, she saw a friend instead of a colleague. It was one of a few rare moments they share for the past five years working together. Amongst them, the night out drinking beer after dealing with Hank and of course, the afternoon they spent waiting for David to arrive in a general store outside of town. Unclassifiable, but they both knew it was a good thing.

"So…thoughts on the case?" The blonde tried to sound normal.

"Gym instructor did it. Mia just pulled out a wrap sheet on the good instructor."

"Oh really…"

"Yup, records of previous assault charges from his ex…plus a restraining order filed by the ex."

"A-ha…wait, wait… Mia, pulled the file up?"

"Yeah…actually, I'm just as stunned as you are. She popped in the lab, asking if I needed help." Catherine smiled; her mind chasing loose ends. Sara shrugged at the sudden appearance of that smile.

"I see…oh well, seems rather clear to me that…" The phone rang before Catherine could finish her sentence. She cursed the moment, picked up the phone.

"Willows…" Catherine went silent for a few seconds. Sara could sense the tensed conversation over the phone. All she saw was Catherine's constant head nodding.

"Right…where? We're on it…thanks, Jim." She put the phone down and sighed heavily.

"What's going on? What did Brass say?"

"It's the gym instructor."

"They got him? Great…where is he?"

"The hospital. He's been in an accident on the 45. Brass is already there, he's waiting for us." Catherine picked up all her coat and Sara's file on the desk.

"Get your coat, Sidle…I'm driving us to the hospital."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers in chapter 1 applies here.

_I'm sorry this took so long. Moving back home from Tokyo was lifestyle changing experience. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently from now on. Thanks for sticking with me._

* * *

Chapter 4 

Both women arrived at the hospital with little words exchanged. Catherine had been concentrating on the road whereas Sara was mostly indulged in her own thoughts about the case. Regardless of what Mia said about the state not recognizing the union, a crime had been committed; a killer was still at large. Although the gym instructor had been the main suspect so far, being involved in an accident did not rule him out specifically. Sara's mind was furiously going through the facts and records that she had read earlier. Not noticing that Catherine occasionally stole glances at the younger CSI. She surprised herself, feeling guilty and uncertain about Sara. She had no idea what prompted her to constantly look at Sara every couple of minutes; reassuring herself that nothing between them was jeopardized in any way.

They walked through the lobby Brass was already there.

"Welcome ladies…"

"Hey, Jim. Where's our suspect?"

"This way…" The hospital corridors were mildly guarded with a few officers. Breezing through the crowded corridor, they reached the ICU.

"That bad?"

"I know…it was rather fatal. Our suspect's car was caught on camera doing 80mph. Came around a corner and crashed head on into a railing before plunging 6ft down in a ditch." Both CSIs could imagine the whole drama unfold within their minds.

"Suicide?"

"Only possible explanation for now. The crime scene is currently being processed by Nick and Warrick."

"Nick and Warrick? I thought this was graveyard shift's case? My, our case in fact." Sara could not stop herself from sounding defensive.

"Technically so…but with Gil preparing for court, Sofia and Greg on a double homicide…there is little choice."

"They should've paged us instead…even you for that matter," Her voice sounded harsher that she intended it to be. Catherine knew that tone well enough. She heard it earlier in her office before they even started the case. Sara was clearly annoyed with her classic frown carved onto her mouth.

"I'll call Nick and Warrick and make sure Sara's the primary on this case." Catherine muttered as she speed dialed Warrick. It rang twice before he answered her call. Catherine excused herself further down the corridor and quickly explained the situation to her colleague. Sara was not only surprised by her decision but also stunned beyond words. Catherine was standing on her side of the fence for once. The older woman practically barked into her mobile after a couple of phrases, flipped it shut and marched back to where Sara and Brass were.

"Nick and Warrick have been notified. They will only collect the evidence. Sara, I need you to get to the evidence ASAP while I have a word with the doctor. Jim, I need you to keep an eye on the boyfriend if that's possible…" The Captain can only nod and promise to put a tail on both suspects before walking off to make the arrangements. Sara wanted to say something to the older CSI yet her brain was failing her miserably. Her eyes met the blue-eyed blonde, shied away when she realized how intense the stare was.

"You alright?" Catherine put her hands on the brunette's shoulder. Reverie broken. Sara nodded before turning towards the entrance. She suddenly found it difficult to break contact with Catherine's hand on her shoulder. She knew she needed to say something but half of her being was telling her against it. Sighing softly, Sara closed her eyes.

"Catherine…" The blonde tore her eyes away from the ICU ward towards Sara.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Keep me updated… " Finally she managed to walked away. Catherine's eyes trailed the younger CSI as her figure moved further and further away from her. This was going to be much harder than she had expected.

Despite the fact that she and Sara had cleared up some misunderstandings between themselves, she feared that tensions would build up as the case progresses. Sure, Sara had thanked her for something small but Catherine knew it was a big step for Sara to reach out towards her. The past 5 years have been bearable; they understood each other well enough to not cross the invisible line. Working with Sara was both inspiring and unpredictable, a loose cannon with a mind of its own. Although she were never really friends with Sara, the brunette was apart of their team and she had slowly over the past year become a part of Lindsey's life. The girl grew attached to Sara not long after Sara closed the case on Eddie. Ever since Eddie's untimely death, Lindsey had been hanging out with Sara and Greg a lot while she waited for Catherine to finish up at work. Catherine always thought it was good that Lindsey gained other positive role models in her life. However she could not understand why Lindsey picked Sara but as long as her daughter was happy, she respected Lindsey's decision.

"Miss Willows?"

"Yes…"

"My name is Dr. Wang. I understand you needed to speak with me?"

* * *

The drive back to the lab was a quick one. Sara drove a little over the speed limit to make sure of it. With the Denali parked, she practically ran towards the lab. As she entered, she bumped into Warrick and Nick.

"Hey, Sara…" Both men were busy unloading the bags of evidence they gathered at the scene.

"Hey Nick, Warrick. So is this everything?"

"Yeah. The photos are in the memory card still and the car's on its way to the lab." Warrick pulled out the memory cards and laid them next to the evidence bags.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I, really appreciate it."

"No problem. When Catherine called Warrick, she made it clear that you're the primary on this one. We're just glad we could help." Nick managed a smile.

"Yeah…we've still got paperwork to do but if you need anything, just give us a buzz." She could only flash a broad smile at her colleagues and nod. Warrick signaled Nick that they needed to get going, slowly proceed out the small lab.

"Good luck Sara."

"Thanks."

Just as Nick stepped out, her mobile rang. She picked it up without even looking twice.

"Sidle…"

"It's me. You back at the lab yet?" _Catherine._

"Yeah…just had Nick and Warrick pass me the evidence bags. How are things at your end?" The older CSI grunted.

"Not good. Just spoke to the doctor who gave the gym instructor 50 chance of surviving and 20 chance of waking from a coma. DA is not about to prosecute a man in a coma even if he is guilty of a crime." Sara's stomach cringed as she heard Catherine say that over the line.

"We're not even sure if he is the killer. As far as the evidence is concerned, they could've just had rough sex." She heard the older CSI hold back her breath as if she was about to say something but abruptly stopped herself from doing so.

"I don't know, Sara. The mark on the victim's neck was pretty darn clear."

"I know. Why don't you let me process the evidences and you get back to the body. I'm sure we'll get something…" The line went silent for a while. Sara surprised herself by sounding optimistic. It was unlike her to cheer Catherine on in a case as such. In fact, she was hardly ever optimistic at all.

"You're right. I'll see you back at the lab." Her right ear was greeted with the dead tone. Flipping her mobile shut and slipping them in her pockets, she struggled to stay focus on the case. Her mind kept wondering back and forth the scenes that unfolded throughout the day. The argument they had before with the incident in the toilet and how they reconciled and resolved their differences. The brunette took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Something was going on. Why the sudden change of heart? Her mind could remember almost everything but it was particularly fond of the contact they had that she was reluctant to break away from at the hospital. It was nothing more than a simple gesture of concern. Sara did not know why it affected her so much and it was increasingly causing confusions within her emotions.

She had little reason to feel so much at such a short period of time for the older CSI. _Concentrate on the evidence damnit!!_ She opened her eyes to the reality that she must now process bit by bit.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimers: No, I don't own them and I don't get paid for this. **

**Will update as soon as I can, thanks for being patient. Pls R&R. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Ten minutes until both CSIs clock out for the day. Catherine had just got back from the coroner's office after having another look at the victim. Albert had discovered some strange fibers in the victim's mouth and allergy marks around the neck. The blonde CSI searched the lab for Sara, finding her in the last and smallest of all labs. She was deep in concentration with all the scene photos laid out on the table. Her arms were folded with her left thumb flickering her lower lip. The frown on her face suggested that her investigation stumbled on a roadblock. Catherine stood by the doorway taking in the sight. She wondered what the brunette had going on in her mind. She did not realize Grissom walked up behind her.

"So how's it going?" Catherine practically leapt 2 ft into the air.

"Jesus Gil!! You nearly killed me!" Grissom held both hands up backing up a step. He had not expected such a reaction from Catherine. Sara too was shocked at the both of them standing outside her lab observing her work.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I thought you heard me approaching." Catherine heart was pumping so fast yet she could hardly breathe at the same time.

"Well…how are you progressing?"

"Not too good." Sara jumped in before Catherine could manage a syllable. Both CSIs turned their attention to the brunette who was clearly annoyed that her workflow had been interrupted. Grissom stepped into the lab and regained his role as supervisor to the younger CSI. Catherine watched the two converse back and forth without giving too much thought about the fact that she was a part of the investigation as well. It hurt, to say the least; she knew she would have to hand Sara and the case back to Grissom as soon as he was done with court. Her emotions cloud her thinking, she hardly noticed Grissom calling her name.

"Catherine!" The blonde looked up.

"The body…what else did you find?" His tone subtle but firm. Catherine remembered she had a file in her hands. Her mind regained its consciousness and sprang back into action.

"Doc discovered some strange fibers in the victim's nasal passage. Hodges is still trying to identify it. Take a look at these…" She pulled out a photo swiftly, handling it over to Grissom and Sara.

"Allergy marks…" Sara noted. The older CSI nodded his approval.

"What was he allergic to?"

"Well, we can't tell but Doc thinks that it's by touch more than ingestion. Note that the rashes only develop around the hand marks. The DNA we recovered weren't from the hand prints, they were from the under the chin and face." This case was slowly coming together. Sara had thought of the possibility that the gym instructor had come in contact with the victim prior to his death. This meant that her theory could be right.

"So the victim was having a go with the gym instructor but someone else killed him…" Sara quickly pointed it out before Grissom had a chance to say anything.

"Someone with relatively large hands…" The blonde spoke in agreement. Grissom appeared to be watching both women in bemusement as they feed off each other's statements. They seem to have put their difference aside, progressing much faster than he expected.

"Gloves. The killer had gloves on when the victim was strangled. Gloves made with a material that the victim was allergic to…"

"According to some of Nigel's friends I spoke with, he had an allergy to latex." Catherine quirked her eyebrow. Gay guy with latex allergy, what are the odds to that.

"Latex gloves? Well, that was a real bummer. Easily accessible by anyone, anywhere. How are we going to prove than anyone did anything?" It was at this point that Sara realized she may have left some evidence out. She excused herself quickly and ran off to another lab. Catherine and Grissom could only look at each other oddly, wondering what the brunette was up to. It was not long before Sara reappeared with an evidence bag. In it was a box of latex gloves.

"I found these at the scene with traces of semen on it. Decided to bag the whole thing…"

"Why would these two have a box of latex gloves lying around the house? Especially since the victim was allergic to it?" The brainstorming came to a standstill.

"What was the boyfriend's job?" Sara picked up some files and ran her eyes through them.

"He runs a pet grooming salon…right in his own home…" Catherine rolled her eyes. This case just keeps getting better and better.

"Interesting. It would mean that he'd use it on a daily basis…" Grissom smiled at the both of them.

"It seems that boyfriend may have found an extra use for the gloves_…" Typical Grissom one-liner, _thought Catherine.

"Besides shoving it down the victim's throat?" Sara's timing could not have been better. Her comment made Grissom smirk a little. The brunette quickly grabbed her mobile and called Brass. After briefly explaining the case's latest development, she thanked the Captain before ending the conversation.

"Brass is getting the some officers to bring in the boyfriend. He'll call when us once he gets to the PD…"

"Nice work, ladies. Looks like this case is ending sooner than I originally thought."

"Well…two sharp women 'are' better than one." Sara looked up at the blonde who just quoted her own words. That was almost five years ago. Catherine smiled and winked at the brunette, resulting in a wide gap tooth smile. They did not even notice Grissom walk out of the lab leaving the two sharp women to their thoughts. Neither knew what to say. Silence took over for a mere minute.

"Fancy breakfast?" Sara surprised herself. The way her question escaped her lips nonchalantly was not uncommon, just not in front of Catherine. Catherine looked at the clock on the wall and though it sounded like a good idea, her other job required her attention.

"Would be lovely but I need to pick up Lindsey to school…"

"Right, plus you've pulled a double…" Sara nodded with an understanding smile. It made Catherine feel bad to have to decline the brunette's offer. She walked up to the unsuspecting brunette and put her hand on Sara's shoulder, giving a firm squeeze. She half expected Sara to shy away from physical closeness. Instead the younger CSI put her hand over Catherine's, giving it a light squeeze and for a moment they shared some intimacy. Neither of them knew how to describe the feeling but it was sacred only to the both of them. It was their moment. Time froze; neither knew how much time had passed until one of their mobile goes off. Catherine reached out to grab hers first, realized that her daughter was on the line.

"Sorry…Lindsey…" Sara smiled back, began rearranging the files and photos into a pile before putting them in the case box. Catherine walked out of the lab to answer the call. Minutes later, she ended the call and wandered back into the lab only to find Sara missing.

* * *

Sara changed into her spare set of clothes in less than five minutes. _A shower would have been nice_. She had more than just that in her mind at the moment. This case had given her something she had been wanting in a while. See a different side of Catherine, the one her colleagues saw before she joined the team. For the first time in five years, she felt accepted by this dedicated woman who had a say in everything that goes on in the lab. No longer was she in Catherine's shadow, she felt like an equal. It never occurred to her that after five years of hard struggle having to win the woman's confidence, was all resolved in less than twelve hours on an odd case. She surprised herself even more by trying to buy the woman breakfast. Less than twenty four hours ago, she has had a brawl with Catherine almost at each other's throat. Now she wants to buy her breakfast. The physical closeness would have had her running in the first place, oddly enough she felt comfortable being close to the blonde. As her thoughts took over, Sara did not notice the same blonde watching her silently yet again. Catherine did not want to intrude into Sara's private moment. She was clearly trying to figure something out with that Sidle 'stare-into-nothing' look.

The blonde quickly noted that time was ticking and she had to leave soon. She left the locker room, not before taking another minute to look at Sara. It was the click of her heels walking away that brought Sara out of her zone. She realized that someone had been watching her. The sound of those heels only meant one person, the very person who had just been occupying her thoughts. Just then her pager beeped. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the annoying gadget.

'_Thanks for the offer_._ Sorry I have to run._

_ Breakfast tomorrow? Usual place6am.'_

_ Cath._

She could not stop herself from a wide smirk. It seems like her day started out with the birds singing and the skies clearing. It was going to be a good day afterall.


End file.
